love_live_super_sentaifandomcom-20200213-history
Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger The Movie: Protect The Tokyo Tower
'Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger The Movie: Protect The Tokyo Tower '(特命戦隊ミューズレンジャー THE MOVIE: 東京タワーを守る) is the first summer movie and first movie overall of the Love Live Super Sentai Franchise. It features the first and only appearance of the Tokumei Gattai μ's Spy Animal Mega Robo. Summary Oh no! The great Tokyo Tower is in grave danger when a new Viruszoid attempts to hack the tower's system. The Muse Rangers will need a new μ's spy mechas to defeat the Viruszoid and also protect Tokyo Tower. Plot As summer vacation comes near, the Muse Rangers are given a final mission before their summer break, they must protect Tokyo Tower because of a suspicious threat, much to the dismay of Honoka, Rin and Nico. The nine girls then meet Sotaro Takahashi, who runs Tokyo Towers communication system, gives them a briefing and history of the tower and takes them to the tower itself. Unknown to them, a Virus Spy Cam spies on them. At the Virus Dimension, Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak tells Virus Army Lord Jarius about Tokyo Tower and its strong source of Muzon. Impressed by this, Jarius orders him to create a Viruszoid to steal the Muzon from Tokyo Tower. Professor Zarak tells him he already has and introduces the new Viruszoid, Virus Beast X. The Virus Professor tells his master that he maybe a handful but is very strong. Virus Beast X causes ramage in the Viruszoid Base and quickly leaves the Viru dimension. An angry Jarius tells Zarak that he must make sure Virus Beast X will defeat the Muse Rangers, which the virus professor quickly agrees and leaves. At Tokyo Tower, Sotaro takes the girls to the tower's main communication room. Honoka then notices a photo of her father, which Sotaro told her that her father visited Tokyo Tower prior to his death 17 years ago. Suddenly, the tower's systems get hacked by Virus Beast X, who comes into communication room and attacks them, causing the Muse Rangers to fight him. The Muse Rangers quickly fight Virus Beast X and manages to get him out of the tower. Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak before the girls and stands beside a nearly beaten Virus Beast X. He tells them that his new Viruszoid is more powerful than ever, causing μ's1 to ask how. The virus professor takes out his laptop and types in a code to uses Muzon from Tokyo Tower, causing Virus Beast X to rampagely attack the Muse Rangers, until the A-Rise Officers arrive. Virus Beast X then let out a large roar, causing Tokyo Tower's power system to nearly drain and then quickly leaves with Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak. The girls then get a call from Chief Suzuki to quickly to come to the Muse Agency. Satoru tells them to quickly hurry as Tokyo Tower is on the verge of collapsing. Virus Army Lord Jarius calls the virus professor saying how impressed he is at Virus Beast X consuming most of Muzon but asks him when will we get them all. Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak assures his master that he will but he needs Virus Beast X first as he still going on unexpected rampages despite already knowing how to control him with his laptop. As soon as Virus Beast X starts to consume Muzon, a smirking virus professor tells his master that he doesn't need to take beastly Viruszoid and then tells Virus Beast X to start consuming all the Muzon he wants. At the Muse Agency, as they are getting their injuries treated, Chief Suzuki tells them that his prediction of Tokyo Tower being in danger is right as there has been a incident in the past. Honoka asks if that is why her father went to the tower to sort things out, which the Muse Agency Chief tells her that its true: 17 years ago, before his life ended, Professor Tazuki Kousaka went to Tokyo Tower when Muzon was mysteriously stolen. It turns out Professor Yazuro Zarak was beginning his plan to steal Muzon by creating a Viruszoid capable of beastly power. Tazuki managed to prevent this from happening but he feared it might again. Hearing this story, the agency is alerted of Muzon being suddenly consumed by Virus Beast X. What's worse is that the Muse Rangers' μ's Mechas and including the A-Rise Patrol Trains. Sotaro appears before them and tells the Muse Rangers to return back to Tokyo Tower with him while A-Rise Police Chief Yoko Akiyama tells the A-Rise Officers to go deal with Virus Beast X. The A-Rise Officers arrive at where Virus Beast X. Erena Toudou/A-RiseY attempts to neutralize him with her A-Rise Rifle-Sword Rife Mode but to no avail. Anju Yuuki/A-RiseY uses smoke bombs to trap him but Virus Beast X attempts to kill her until A-RiseX fights him, melee attacks. She then suddenly feels her powers draining and quickly noticed Virus Beast X draining Muzon from her. A-RiseX quickly gets away and tells her teammates to keep their distance as Virus Beast X is consuming Muzon. Elsewhere, Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak looks at his laptop and is happy at the amount of Muzon Virus Beast X has consumed. Following Sotaro, he leads them to an underground base of Tokyo Tower. There, he shows them nine animal robos, much to their surprise. He tells after Professor Tazuki dealt with beast problem 17 years ago, he created mechas based on animals and he asked Sotaro to keep them safe. He then tells them which animal mecha belongs to: Honoka-μ's1 Bear, Eli-μ's2 Wolf, Kotori-μ's3 Swallow, Umi-μ's4 Dolphin, Rin-μ's5 Tiger, Maki-μ's6 Falcon, Nozomi-μ's7 Turtle, Hanayo-μ's8 Seal and Nico-μ's9 Parrot. Honoka gets a call from A-RiseX, asking for their help right away. Just before they left, Sotaro gives them the code to transform into Animal Mode and summon their Animal Mechas. Honoka thanked Sotaro before leaving with her teammates. Virus Beast X continues to fight against the A-Rise Officers. He then is told by Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak to head towards Tokyo and start consuming all of Muzon from there. As he ran, A-RiseX calls Honoka that he's heading their way. At the Tokyo Tower, Virus Beast X begins to consume Muzon but gets electrocuted by it, much tie Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak's shock and dismay. The nine girls appear before the Viruszoid, with Umi saying that she has fallen into their trap. Taking out their μ's Cellphone Changers, they transform into Muse Rangers and then type in the code '0-7-1-3' and get given Animal Choppers. An angered Virus Beast X summons the Viruslings and the two groups began to attack each other with the A-Rise Officers, joining the Muse Rangers. While her teammates deal with the Viruslings, μ's1 fights against Virus Beast X. The Viruszoids attempts to steal her Muzon, μ's1 almost looses consciousness until the voice of her father telling her to let her inner animal be released. μ's1 fights back against Virus Beast X with her Bear Chopper, throwing him out of the tower and with her teammates, they jump out of the tower and using their Animal Choppers, they use 'μ's Nine-Beast Blast' to defeat Virus Beast X. Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak gets an angry call from Virus Army Lord Jarius, asking him if he can largen Virus Beast X, which the virus professor tells him he will. Using his laptop, Virus Beast X gets larged. The A-Rise Officers then summon their A-Rise Trains to form the A-Rise Patrol Battle Robo but Virus Beast X overpowers it. μ's1 gets a call from Sotaro telling her to summon their animal mechas. Typing in code '9-0-8-2', they summon their Animal mechas. Sotaro tells them the code '1-5-3-0' to combine them all. Once μ's1 types the code, all of the μ's Animal mechas combine and became the Tokumei Gattai μ's Spy Animal Mega Robo. Virus Beast X attempts to drain Muzon from them but the μ's Spy Animal Mega Robo fights back. After damaging him, the μ's Spy Animal Mega Robo finish with 'Animal Muzon Strike', thus returning Muzon back to the city. Witnessing this, Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak leaves in anger, commenting what will Virus Army Lord will give him as a punishment. The girls return the Animal Mechas to Sotaro, who thanked them for protecting Tokyo Tower and even told them that their fathers would be so proud, especially Honoka's father. They then get a call from Chief Suzuki telling them that they finally completed the mission in protecting Tokyo Tower and that can start their summer vacation. Happy with this, the movie ends with all 12 girls enjoying their summer vacation by going to beach and even took a tour in Tokyo Tower. Category:Movies Category:Summer Movies